1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of supports used to display products in a retail environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Retail environments often need to display a wide variety of products that range in size. One method of doing so is to provide a vertical support, which may be supported by a based or mounted to a wall, which in turn supports a peg board. The vertical support may include a series of repeating holes that provide mounting points for various display supports such as shelves and peg hooks. The peg board may also provide a series of repeating holes, which may be aligned with the holes in the vertical support. While this system has been useful for displaying products and provides a degree of flexibility regarding the use of shelves or peg hooks, the vertical nature of the vertical support and the joining peg board tends to cause items on display to be directly above or below each other. Certain retail locations would benefit from the ability to provide a display that allows for an angled presentation of products.